Power Rangers Tarra Force
by Ranger Red 2.0
Summary: Long Ago a Warlord set out to rule the world, his name became feared to half the world till Five Skill Warrior's oppose his rule. the Fight last for a long time the five use all there Power to Seal the Evil away A Big Flash of Light want. when the light C


Power Rangers Tarra Force Character list.

Red Ranger name:Aaron Carson Ranger Weapon:Rhino-Saber Zord:Rhino Age:19 personalty:shy, good well, Driven when needed to, born to be leader.  
hobby:Karate,Drawing,playing games and watching Anime,  
Looks:Well build, Short Black hair, brown eyes, wears a Red T-Shirt, blue Jeans and Black and Red Sneakers, of African-American and Naitive-American Descent.  
Family:Brayen Carson (Father), Meggie Carson (Mother), Rachel Carson (Sister), Matt Carson (uncle) Nina Carson (Cousin) June Parker (Aunt) Bio:Aaron Grew up in blue hill california, he studies Karate under his Uncle Matt who happens to be the Mentor of the Power Rangers Tarra Force. Aaron becomes Leader of the group.

Blue Ranger name:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Combine Rangers Weapon:  
Zord:  
Age:  
Personlty: hobby:  
looks:  
Family:  
Bio:

Green Ranger name:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Zord:  
Age:  
Personalty:  
hobby:  
Looks:  
Family:  
Bio:

Yellow Ranger name:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Combine Rangers Weapon:  
Zord:  
Age:  
Personalty:  
hobby:  
looks:  
Family:  
Bio:

Pink Ranger name:  
Ranger Weapon:  
Combine Rangers Weapon:  
Age:  
Personalty:  
hobby:  
looks:  
Family:  
Bio:  
Mentor and allys of the Power Rangers Mentor name:Matthew Carson Age:42 Personalty:very down to earth, always has a plan,  
hobby:Karate Teacher, Tech-builder,  
looks:well build, short black hair, brown eyes, wears black shirt, blue jeans and Karate shoes, with a short Beard Family:Brayen Carson (Brother) Meggie (Sister in lew) Rachel Carson (Niece) Aaron Carson (Naphew) Nina Carson (Daughter)  
Bio:Matthew is a know Karate Teacher in blue hill california. a few years before the start of the story a Spirit came to him and said a great evil will return to Earth

Name:Nina Carson Age:18 turning 19 personalty:  
Hobby:Karate Student-Teacher, Reading, Looks:Well toned Build, long Curly brown hair, Hazel Eyes, Wears a Teal blue T-Shirt, black jeans and light blue and white Sneakers, wears Glasses when reading. of African-American and Native-American Descent.  
Family:Matthew Carson (Father) June Parker formely Carson (Mother) Aaron Carson (Cousin) Brayen Carson (Uncle) Meggie Carson (Aunt) Rachel Carson (Cousin)  
Bio:Nina is the only child of Matthew Carson and June Parker when her Parents spilt up she moved to Dale-Teach to about two Cities from Blue Hill. shes very smart and knows her parents very well and lives with both from time to time

Name:Megan (Meg) Green Age:17 to 18 Gender:Famale Personality:Caring, Tough but has a kind heart, Always speaks her mind, Bio:Megan is a Cheerleader with a heart of gold but tries to be tough about it. shes a bike rider who likes to race.  
Appearance:Well tone, Long flowing Auburn Hair, with Grey Eyes, tan skin tone, of New Zealand Descent. Outfit:She Wears a Denim Jacket with a Yellow shirt, with Black Jeans and Pink and White Running shoes. When Cheer leading Green and yellow Cheerleader's suit.  
Likes:Cheer leading, Riding her bike and racing, Dislike:Posers, losing a race, her Reading Glasses,  
Strengths:A born leader, Start A student, Fast Bike racer.  
Flaws:only wears glasses to read in school and home, Hates being called a geek, Head Strong.  
Family:Chad Green (Father) Isabelle Green (Mother) Donna Green (Older-Sister) Heather Green (Younger-Sister)

Enemies Main Boss:Master Xanort Bio:Xanort is a Warrior who rose to the top for his power and leadership. when he seeks the power of the Power Stones, the Earth becomes his next Target for Attack and when he face Earths Protecters the battle for earth begins.

1st Rank Genarel:Tarragon Bio:Tarragon is Xanorts most trusted Genarel they fought many battles together, now on his side to Earth to help give his Master more power to rule he becomes the Rival of the Red Ranger (Aaron) as well as the other Rangers.

2nd Rank Genarel and Monster Maker:Erigan Bio:Erigan Joins the Ranks of Xanort a little after Master Xanort becomes known, he makes Monsters for Xanort loyal only to Master Xanort and his Conquest of Earth.

foot soldiers:Xanotes Bio:they are the Loyal to Master Xanort only, working on his ship fighting in his wars and they fear him. but would fight for him no matter.

Hello Everyone this is my first Power Rangers Story and i could use some help one it please give me a Character's name as it is listed Above and i will Add them in the story please like and review :-) from Ranger Red 2.0 i will Thank the ones i will pick for the Story and for the ones i don't pick they will be use in the next one after this story.


End file.
